Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the field of underground irrigation systems and particularly with sprinkler head and riser protector devices.
2. Related Art
An underground irrigation or sprinkling system is comprised of a series or network of pipes that is buried below grade. The piping network is connected to a source of water, which is distributed through the network and then to a series of risers and attached sprinkler heads. The risers are connected perpendicularly to the piping network at regular geographic intervals in order to provide an even distribution of water over and upon a ground surface. The sprinkler heads are fitted in sliding engagement within the risers and are maintained in a retracted configuration during the absence of water pressure at approximately ground level. Upon activation of water pressure, the sprinkler heads pop up or extend for some distance above the top edge of the riser and round surface at a height sufficient for the spray nozzle of the sprinkler head to provide uniform distribution of water upon the ground surface. The risers are usually manufactured of polyvinylchloride (PVC) plastic material, and the sprinkler heads of a variety of metal or metallic materials.
A common problem with such irrigation systems is that the sprinkler heads can be damaged by impacts or collisions resulting from contact with lawn equipment, people, etc. If the sprinkler head is not directly damaged, it is possible that the force of any such impact will be transmitted to the riser and thus damages the riser or its connection to the water pipe and sprinkler head.
Numerous designs for sprinkler head and riser guards or protectors have been provided in the prior art. Even though these designs may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they still have disadvantages. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,256 discloses a device that is pressed into the ground surface surrounding a particular sprinkler head and riser. As the device is not anchored or secured, it may be susceptible to lateral movement after repeated impacts and thus impinge upon the sprinkler head and riser, thereby damaging and interfering with operation of said sprinkler head and riser. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,838 relates to a sprinkler having an improved guard located in the upper end of the sprinkler body between the sprinkler body and nozzle body. As disclosed, this guard provides minimal protection from the impacts and collisions the subject invention is designed to prevent.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved sprinkler head and riser protector that substantially reduces the probability of any impact and collision from making contact with a sprinkler head and riser and additionally is provided with means to retain its original position in relation to a particular sprinkler head and riser after installation.
In one aspect of the present invention there is provided a protective device for a riser connected to an underground water pipe and a sprinkler head attached at a top portion thereof, such device including an elongate hollow body member having an upper portion with an upper opening and a lower portion with a lower opening, each opening being defined by a rim on respective upper and lower portion. The body defines an interior space for housing a riser and sprinkler head therein and has a lower portion including a pair of slots formed therein for fitting the body member over an underground water pipe and an upper portion further including a concave hood member extending laterally outwardly and downwardly of the rim of the upper opening and defining a cavity. The hood member has a lower edge portion for engaging a ground surface to limit downward travel of the device. The slots have an open lower portion and an arcuate upper portion for engaging the upper surface of an underground water pipe. The hood member has a smooth upper surface to deflect an impact with movable objects to minimize lateral movement of the device upon such impact. The hood member includes a medially located opening having a rim co-joining the rim of said upper opening of the body member. The slots are oppositely aligned and the openings are also aligned. The lower edge portion is located in a plane located beneath an underground water pipe. The device also includes a plurality of spaced flanges extending beneath the hood member and engaged with the body member to inhibit rotative motion of the hood member by positioning the flanges into a ground surface.
In another aspect of the present invention the protective device upper portion further includes a head member extending laterally outwardly and downwardly of the rim of the upper opening for engaging a ground surface to limit downward travel of the device. The slots have an open lower portion and an arcuate upper portion for engaging the upper surface of an underground water pipe. The head member includes a downward concave hood portion defining a cavity therein and the hood portion has a lower edge portion further defining the cavity. The hood portion has a smooth upper surface to deflect impacts with movable objects to minimize lateral movement of the device upon such impacts. The hood portion also includes a medially located opening having a rim co-joining the rim of the upper opening of the body member. The body is formed substantially as an elongate cylinder with the slots oppositely aligned and the openings aligned. The lower edge portion of the device is located in a plane located beneath an underground water pipe.